The Wedding Dare
by BeWithoutYou9
Summary: Drunk nights in Vegas make you do crazy things. What happens when Edward and Bella get dared to get married when they barely know each other?
1. What the hell happened last night?

**Ch.1-What the hell happened last night?**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I rolled over to the side of my bed and opened my eyes. Lying next to me was a naked gorgeous man, his bronze colored hair covered his face. I checked my surroundings. Who is this gorgeous guy? What am I doing in a hotel suite right now? What the hell happened last night? I tried remembering last nights events and they all came pouring to me.

_Flashback_

_"Alice please remind me why we have to go to Vegas?" All I wanted to at the moment was fall off the surface of this planet._

_"Bella, you need to losen up a bit!" She exasperated like it was the most obvious thing ever. I rolled my eyes_

_"Fine." Like I was going to be able to get out of that one anyways._

_We packed all our stuff and headed to Vegas with Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice. Alice told me her cousin was going to be meeting up with us at the Wynn._

_We got to the Wynn and it was time to start 'Barbie Bella' I told them that I would be right back I needed to get a drink before they started. I got two martinis and drank my first martini on the way there and my second one while they were fixing me up. Alice and Rose both looked flawless with their attire, Rose was wearing a hot pink halter dress with a light blue band around it. Alice was wearing a purple and black dress, they both looked beautiful like always. I looked good myself, I had a crimson red dress on with a black band around the waist. We went downstairs to the lobby to meet up with Jazz, Em, and Alice's cousin._

_Jasper and Emmett's jaws dropped when they saw Alice and Rose. I smirked, I told them that I would be back soon, I needed to get another drink if I wanted to make it out of this night. When I came back with my tequila I saw the most gorgeous guy ever, his striking green eyes glistened with the lighting in the room and his bronze colored hair practically screamed sex. He gave me this breath taking crooked smile and I was basically swooning over the guy._

_"Bella, this is my cousin Edward." Alice chirped._

_"Hi, I'm Bella." I said shyly. He flashed me my now favorite smile._

_"I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you." We left the Wynn and walked down the strip, I had a ton of more drinks and so did Edward. We were both laughing like idiots down the strip. We instantly clicked it was the best night of my life. I was falling for Edward and I knew it. _

_We went back to the Wynn to get some dinner, and we were playing Truth or Dare. _

_"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked smirking at Edward and me._

_"Dare." Maybe he was going to make me kiss him, I'm sure it won't be that bad. We were all drunk and having fun._

_"Bella I dare you to marry Edward!" Edward shouted. I was in shock. Edward and I were both stunned._

_"What!?" We yelled in unison._

_"You can't back down!"_

_"Fine." We grumbled. I ordered some vodka mixed with sprite. I need to get wasted if I am going to follow through with this. _

_Twenty Drinks later._

__

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan....." I put the wedding ring on Edward's finger.  
"I do." I giggled.

_"Do you Edward Anthony Masen take....." The church person asked Edward. We were both smiling like drunk idiots._

_"I do." Edward put my wedding ring on my left hand and kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever expierienced._

_End of Flashback_

I looked down my left and there was that dreaded wedding band on my ring finger.

Emmett Swan was a dead man.

**AN: I know I was going to put up 'Maid of Honor' and I will I just couldn't get this chapter out of my mind. Anyways enjoy! I repeat I will put 'Maid of Honor' up for those of you that wanted to read that story.**

**Review please!**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	2. Let's Get a Divorce

**Ch.2-Let's get a divorce**

E POV

"OH MY GOD!" A beautiful voice screamed. I jolted up awake, I had a horrible headache. I looked to see where the source of the scream was coming from when I saw a gorgeous woman in my bed covered with a sheet to hide her naked form. I saw that I had nothing on either but what caught my attention was the gold wedding band on my left hand. My eyes widened when everything from last night came back to me.

"We're married?" I asked her bewildered.

She only nodded her head, her beautiful brown eyes looked troubled. We didn't even know each other, we only shared a few drinks together. Now, we're married how did this happen? Somehow I knew Emmett Swan had something to do with this.

"So what do you want to do Bella, we aren't obviously a normal 'newly wed couple'" I chuckled darkly. I decided to look for my boxers which happened to be right by my side of the bed.

"I think we should get a divorce." Bella's words rang through one ear out of the other. I couldn't allow it, I was going to be selfish. I couldn't have Bella be with somebody else, I wanted her all for myself.

I turned to look at her and mustered up the most 'believable' lie in this case.

"We can't." I told her. She gaped at me.

"Why can't we?" She yelled at me, she was mad she looked cute when she was mad.

"My mother is against divorce, Bella we can make this work." I lied, she looked like she was going in shock.

I decided to go and give her a chance to get her clothes on. I walked down to Alice's suite so she can give me Emmett's suite number. I knocked and a few minutes later, Alice came out of the room I was glowering over her. She shrunk down, frightened by my expression.

"What is Emmett's suite number." I tried to ask her sickeningly sweet. She told me it was right across from my suite. I went walking back towards my suite when I saw Bella walking out of the suite. She looked infuriated.

She knocked on the suite door across from my suite.

**B POV**

Emmett was a dead man. He was going to suffer the ultimate pain he has ever received in his life, I'm sure he is going to regret ever teaching me self defense. I'm clumsy but, I'm really good at defending myself. I knocked on the his suite door furiously. I was enraged, I got married in Las Vegas of all places with a guy I just met. To top it all off he doesn't want a divorce, my life was screwed. Finally Emmett opened the door and he looked like he was in a great mood. I smirked, he wouldn't be once I'm finished with him. Edward was right beside me also.

"EMMETT SWAN YOU ARE A DEAD MAN I TELL YOU!" I warned him, he cringed at my tone but I wasn't going change it.

"EMMETT WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC DARE WAS THAT?" I yelled at him again.

"Bells, come on you had fun, and you two have a connection I just only helped you two get closer." Emmett tried to reason with me.

"WELL GUESS WHAT IDIOT, WE CAN GET A DIVORCE." I didn't care if I was making a scene or anything. Edward was gorgeous, I can't lie but I just got out of a realationship and to jump into a marriage makes me look wrong.

"Come on Bella, calm down. It'll all be okay. You two will grow to love in each other." I decided to stop fighting with Emmett we weren't going anywhere I got him in a chokehold and had him on the ground in seconds and then I punched him and ran towards Edward's suite and slammed the door. I went inside the bathroom and cried. I was going to be forced to live with my husband when I barely even knew him.

**E POV**

I caught up with Bella and she was yelling at Emmett. She got him in a chokehold and he was down on the floor in a matter of seconds I gaped at the sight. Emmett was a burly man and Bella was tiny compared to him. She punched him and ran towards my suite and slammed the door.

I shook my head, I decided I wouldn't make Bella mad for what's good for me. There's a bruise forming already on Emmett's face.

I walked in the suite and I heard sobs coming from the restroom, it broke my heart to hear Bella like this. I'm such a selfish person.

I knocked the door softly and the sobs the sobs starting slowing down to whimpers. Bella opened the door and she looked like a mess.

"Do you want to start packing your stuff so we can get headed to my house?" I asked her sheepishly. Her eyes widened at that. She only nodded her head and made her way towards her suite. She came back with a duffel bag and a martini in her hand.

I had my stuff packed and we made our way to Alice's suite.

Bella knocked the door and gave Alice a hug and told her that she would see her soon. She left and said she was going to say bye Emmett.

"Alice, what have I gotten myself into?" I asked her while I ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward, I'm sure everything will turn out better for you and Bella. Just give her some time." I rolled my eyes. She was always so optomistic and always so sure of everything that was going to happen, I just hoped it would. I hugged her goodbye and told Jasper I would see him later. Bella was waiting outside the hall.

She followed silently behind me.

"Did you bring your own car?" I asked her.

"No, it's back at San Diego."

"Okay."

"Can we stop by Alice's apartment so I can grab a few things."

"Yeah, we can."

**B POV**

We walked up towards a silver Volvo, which I assumed was Edward's, he opened my door and walked back towards the drivers seat.

"Bella, might as well sleep, it's going to take a while." I didn't want to though, I was going to be confined to this marriage might as well start getting to know each other.

"I'm not really tired." He shrugged and we made out way to the freeway. He had on piano compositions playing on his radio. I sighed this was relaxing.

"So, let's play twenty questions."

"Sure, you go first." Edward smiled his damn crooked smile to me.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Brown. What's yours?" He said and smiled at me.

"Green." I blushed.

"Next question. What's your favorite food."

"Pasta. Yours."

"Mushroom Ravioli." It went on for hours until we finally pulled up at Alice's.

I got out of the car, I grabbed put a suitcase full of my clothes and grabbed all my other essentials and grabbed my cars keys and got into my Lexus. I followed Edward to my new house, we pulled over to a apartment complex and he helped me with all my stuff. He got out his keys and I gaped at the apartment it was amazing. There was leather sofas in the living room and the kitchen had porcelain tile and stainless marble tables.

"Edward this apartment is amazing." He shrugged and then he looked at me nervously.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him

"You can have the bed Bella, I'll sleep on the couch I only have two rooms here and one is the bedroom and the other is a study."

"Edward it's perfectly fine. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

We kept on arguing for what felt like eternity.

"We'll both sleep on the bed." I told him and walked off to what seemed like the bedroom.

**AN: Review please! (:**


	3. The Cafe

**Ch.3-The Cafe**

I got inside the bedroom, and it was enormous. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with blue and white sheets. Everything went with the chocolate brown color scheme. It was a beautiful room, and I'm sure Alice decorated it. I went inside the restroom and there was a blue color scheme and seashell theme. It was lovely, I put all my toiletries in a cupboard and brushed my teeth. I left my toothpaste and toothbrush by the sink and washed my face, I got out my PJ's from my suitcase and changed into them. I got out and lied on the pillow soft mattress.

Edward entered the room and went straight to the restroom. He came back two minutes later, furious.

"Bella, why is your toothpaste and toothbrush right by the sink?" He said gritting his teeth. What was so bad about that?

"Edward, don't get mad I'll put it somewhere else." I said, I was getting annoyed. He was mad over my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"It has a place." He said still gritting his teeth. I rolled my eyes and removed them from the sink. I walked out of the restroom and grabbed a sheet from the bed and made my way to the couch. Obviously, Edward and I can't act like civilized people when we're in the same room. I lied down on the couch and let sleep take over.

**E POV **

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and got of the restroom. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Bella for that, but it's just a pet peeve of mines. I walked in the room and Bella was no where to be found. I walked out to the hallway and made my way to the living room. Once I got to the living room, I saw Bella sleeping on the couch. She was mumbling something it sounded muffled. I cracked a smile and made my way to my room, the moment my head made contact with the pillow I was out.

This dream it felt so real, so right.

Bella and I were in a delivery room, Bella had a little baby in her arms. It was a tiny baby boy. I smiled he had curly brown hair and green eyes. He looked so much like Bella and I. I instantly knew this baby boy was our child, I kissed Bella's cheek and she smiled up at me.

I was woken up by the dream of someone singing. It was the mostly heavenly sound I've ever heard in my life, I walked out of my room to see where the source of the voice was coming from, it lead me to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes and bacon hit me.

It was Bella, she was humming a song to herself and making breakfast. I cleared my throat to make my appearance known.

"Hi, Edward. Serve yourself whatever you want." She sounded annoyed. I guess she was still mad over last night.

I got a plate and got some breakfast. I served myself some coffee and read the newspaper. Bella sat on the dining room table and was looking at some papers. I finished reading the paper and breakfast and walked to the dishwasher and put in there.

"Thanks for breakfast Bella."

"No Problem.." I sighed today was going to be a long day. I decided to get ready for work. I got in the shower to relax all my muscles, these past few days have been rough, after I was finished with the shower. I walked inside my closet and got some black dress pants on and a white dress shirt. I worked at a construction company as an architect so, I was already running late. I walked out of the room and into the living room.

"I got to go to work." I told Bella. She looked up her papers, and looked at me.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah bye." I walked out of the apartment complex and made my way to my Volvo. Once I got to the company, it was hectic. It was work non-stop until lunch break. I hated lunch break, all these women would try to throw themselves at me. I tried walk sneakily out towards my Volvo but with no success. Tanya came over and started talking to me. She had sleek blond hair and piercing blue eyes but, horrible acne. All these women that worked here were horrible. Nobody could compare to Bella.

"Hello Edward." She tried to purr seductively. I cringed, it was horrible it sounded like glass breaking in the background when she talked.

"Uh, hi Tanya. I got to go." I jogged out of the building and made my way to the Volvo. I drove to a local cafe and ordered a sandwich. I was eating my sandwich in silence when someone came in the cafe. The person I saw come was the last person I would think to see at this time. It was Bella, but she wasn't alone. There was a man with her and they were both getting along laughing. I was furious to say the least. Bella and I may not have a 'good' relationship at the moment, heck you can't even call it relationship by the way we're treating each other, but she was my wife. I stared at her for the longest time, until she turned around. She looked shocked to see me here, but there was no trace of guilt. I was aggravated, I payed for my meal and walked to Bella's table I was going to talk to her.

**B POV**

I finished unpacking all of my stuff that I brought back from Alice's apartment, I cleaned the house a bit and organized it. I didn't have work for another week, I was a English teacher at a local high school. I was looking at requirements to teach students this coming school year and organizing lesson plans. I called my best friend Mitch. Mitch and I decided to go out to a local cafe a mile from his apartment complex. I agreed and went to go and pick him up. I pulled over to the sidewalk where he was at and he got in.  
"Hi, Bella it's so nice to see you again." He air kissed both my cheeks. Mitch was gay, he was a cool guy to be around and he helps judge the guys I like. I pulled up to the cafe by Mitch's apartment complex and we walked in. Mitch was telling me something about this girl he saw that was wearing fake D&G and she was flaunting it like it was real. I laughed, he would pay attention to stuff like that. We were seated by hostess and we ordered our meals and talked for a while more. Once our food arrived, we focused on our meal more. I felt someone was staring at me, but I didn't want to look to see.

I finally got irritated feeling eyes on my back and I turned around to see. I was shocked to see Edward here, to say the least. He looked mad again, I think he has anger issues or something. I stared back at my food and then I heard footsteps coming towards Mitch and I's table. I looked up and there was Edward, it looked there would be smoke coming out of his ear just because of how angry he is.

"Who is this Bella?" He said referring to Mitch.  
"This is Mitch, Mitch this is my husband Edward." I sighed, Mitch's eyes looked like they were going to pop out any second.

"Whatever, we're talking when we get home."

"Alright." I said annoyed and he marched off. I sighed.

"Bella!" Mitch said.

"What?"

"He's gorgeous! I totally approve." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, yeah. Gorgeous but a jerk."

"That could change, honey. Just give it some time." I smiled at him, I could only hope. Mitch and I talked for a while and then we decided to call it a day. I dropped Mitch off and went back to the apartment. Once I got there, I started working on other lesson plans. I was teaching freshman, we were going to be focusing on Romeo and Juliet first. I was in the middle of typing up questions for Act Summaries when I heard the door slam. Edward walked in and stormed into his room. He came back in and looked at me.

"We have to talk." He said gritting his teeth.

"Why are you so mad now?" I asked him, I was tired of hearing his outburst and what not.

"Who was that in the cafe?"

"I already told you, Mitch." His jaw clenched.

"What is he to you?" His posture was tense and he looked enraged.

"My best friend." I yelled at him and went back to my lessons. I didn't dare to look at him. How could he think so low of me. I wasn't even looking for a realationship and I get stuck married to hot jerk. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. I had to stay strong, I wasn't going to let Edward see I was weak.

**AN: I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all. But, it something. It will start getting good in a few more chapters I promise. I'm just trying to develop characters, and Bella's and Edward'd realationship. **

**Reviews.(: Please.**


	4. Husband

**CH.4-Husband**

**Disclaimer: I do not live in Phoenix, AZ. Therefore I do not own anything Twilight related.**

Edward and I fought frequently, it was non-stop. Why did he even care that I was with Mitch most of the time, yeah we might be married but, he doesn't have some kind of claim on me. We don't even love each other. Mitch also happened to be my best friend, my _gay _best friend.

Days past and it was always the same thing. I would make breakfast and we would eat in awkward silence, Edward would leave for work and I would be stuck in the house. Finally, summer was over for kids and I finally got to go back to work. I smiled, I put my alarm clock on after I took a shower and slept.

I was in a deep sleep when the stupid alarm clock woke me up from an amazing dream. The best I've ever had. If only it could come true, it would be great. It would most likely not be true ever though, I always wanted to have kids. But, that dream went out the window the moment I found out I married Edward. It could have been real if it wasn't for my arrogant jerk of a husband.

My alarm clock started beeping and I grudgingly got out of bed and started making myself some breakfast. It was 5:00 am, that's what I hated about my work, the ungodly hours I had to wake up at. I got myself some cereal and sat down on the dining table and ate peacefully.

There was noise coming from Edward's room, thumps and grunts and then the door creaked open and out came a sleepy, shirtless Edward. Edward and I weren't on good terms at the moment but, I couldn't help but stare at him gorgeous, chiseled chest.

"Like what you see?" Edward smirked at me. Stupid, cocky, arrogant jerk. Ugh. I scoffed and got back to eating.

"So what are you doing up at this time?" He asked me, he was actually acting like human being.

"Work."

"I never did ask you, where do you work at?"

"At a high school, I teach freshman English."

"Okay." He went to the cupboard and got some a bowl and some cereal and sat directly in front of me. I focused all my attention on my cereal, there was this awkward tension going around the dining table. I didn't feel comfortable sitting right by him.

I got up and put my bowl in the dishwasher and went through my part of the closet for something professional looking.

I found a black cap sleeve dress with front buttons, it fell down a little before my knees, it was adorable and 'Alice approved', I accessorized it with a wide white belt around the waist and white flats. I put some light make up and ran a brush through my hair. I looked presentable and professional looking. I grabbed my purse and all my necessities for school.

I was about to walk out the door when I went past Edward. He looked upset about something, I wanted to shrug it off, but I felt this pang in my heart that I should go and talk to him. I walked to the couch where Edward was sitting at.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him, I couldn't believe I was actually worried about him. He seemed deep in though, I wonder what was wrong with him. He shook his head and I took it as my cue to leave.

"I'll see you later, I guess. Bye." He waved and kept on staring at nothing.

I drove to West Coast Academy, once I pulled over I got all my stuff and started to walk to the English building. I was getting my key to my room, when I was rudely interrupted by no other than Mr. Mike Newton, the science teacher here. I sighed, was this going to be a repeat of last year again?

"Hey Bella, heard you changed your last name." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." I told him, I opened my door and he followed in like a lost puppy.

"Who's the lucky guy, it isn't Parker from what I heard." I flinched when he mentioned his last name. I haven't heard his name or him being mentioned it weeks, it still stung to remember back to that dreadful day.

"No." I said acidly, hoping he would drop it now.

"So, who is he then?" He was so persistent, I was about to tell him I had to fix a few things in the classroom when the bell rang. I gave him a pointed look, he was going to be late for his first class if he didn't leave soon. Students started piling in the classroom and taking seats.

"Your going to be late if you don't leave soon." He shook his head in aggravation when I didn't tell him who I was with. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. The final bell rang and class finally started. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Through out the whole day, I got congratulated on my new 'marital' status, I would thank them and leave.

Finally, the day ended and I walked to my Mercedes. Today was such a stressful day, and it was rough trying to get use to being called 'Mrs. Masen'. I got to the apartment and Edward wasn't home yet. I was glad, I was definitely not in the mood for arguing. I didn't feel like cooking anything today so I ordered some pizza instead.

I decided to watch a movie, since I had no papers to grade yet. I was in the middle of watching some chic flick called 'What Happens in Vegas', it was practically screaming my status with Edward. We had a shot gun wedding in Vegas while we were drunk. I laughed at the irony of the situation.

I heard the door open and close and I assumed it was Edward. I continued watching the movie, I felt somebody staring at me. I turned and saw it was Edward. He looked upset, his hair was even more disheveled than usual. I wonder what's up with him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sat on the couch in front of me. I tried to continue watching the t.v. and ignore him if he wanted to talk about it he will I told myself.

The doorbell rang and I went to go and answer it. Edward followed me to the door to see who it was. When I opened the door, it wasn't the pizza guy but Emmett and the whole gang.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice yelled, he took me in his arms and gave me a bone crushing bear hug. He finally let go and patted my head and went to go and sit on the couch. Rose and Alice hugged me and followed Emmett inside, I rolled my eyes it was like they owned this house. Jasper said hi and went back in. Edward and I stood there in shock, we didn't expect any company today.

I walked back into the living room and Emmett was raiding the refrigerator. I rolled my eyes typical Emmett behavior.

"Em, I ordered pizza you don't have to go and raid the fridge." He was eating some ham and cheese he found.

"Okay sis, this is just my appetizer." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back to the living room everyone was in their own little world. Edward was still in the same state. I started get worried about him, I didn't like seeing him like that.

I walked back to the kitchen, I didn't feel like looking at Edward in that gloomy state. I sighed, what was wrong with me?

"Hey Em."

"Hey Bells, so how you and the hubby?" He questioned me, winking at me.

"Oh never better, we're sex fiends and we just can't get enough of each other, if it wasn't for you guys I would take him right now." I told him sarcastically. He looked at me horrified, how can he believe me?

"Bella. I seriously don't want to know what you two do when you're alone!" He told me.

"Joking Em. All we do is fight, it's hell here and I blame you!" I told him. It was his fault. His face fell down a bit but then brightened up again.

"Bella, everything will be find, just give it some time." He patted my shoulder and walked to the living room.

**E POV**

Every night I would have that same taunting dream, Bella with the most breath-taking smile ever, and a beautiful baby in her arms. I question myself why I always have that same dream. It wasn't like it was a possibility, Bella hates me more than anything.

I wouldn't give her a divorce, I didn't want a divorce because such a selfish person and wanted Bella all to myself. I ran a hand through my hair and kept on thinking about it. Bella wasn't happy with this marriage absolutely not, I wanted Bella to be happy? So I should set her free, but do I have the guts to be able to set Bella free and give her what she wants.

I probably looked like a mess when I got home, Bella was sitting on the couch watching some movie. She wasn't really paying attention though, she kept on looking at me through the corner of my eye, there was some kind of emotion on her face. I couldn't exactly name it though, it looked to me like she was concerned but why? I didn't mean nothing to her.

The doorbell rang and Bella got up to go and get it, I followed her. When she opened the door we both looked shocked to see the whole gang. Bella let them in once they greeted us, Emmett went straight to the kitchen and Rose, Alice, and Jasper sat on the couch talking.

I shrugged it off and walked back to the couch, Bella looked at me sympathetic and I just stared at the coffee table. I didn't mind having the gang over but, I just really wanted to think straight alone quietly.

**AN: I am so sorry, I have not updated in ages. I've been so busy lately and I won't be updating frequently anymore once I start school next week. I will try to update as often as I can, but school comes first.**

**Review please[:**


	5. I can't stay away

**Ch.5-I can't stay away**

**B POV**

Why does everyone insists Edward and I will work out they didn't know that, they weren't in my shoes and they definitely weren't psychics.

The doorbell rang and this time I assumed it was the pizza man and so I grabbed my clutch and walked to the door.

"It'll be $30.99." The man said right when I opened the door, I got out the money and I looked up to the man to get the food. I gasped when I saw who it was. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing?" I said, gritting my teeth. His face immediately turned hostile.

"Working." I gave him the money and I slammed the door on him. I didn't want to hear his name and I didn't want to talk about him. It didn't hurt to see him or hear his name come across my mind. It infuriated me although. I hated Nate with a passion.

**E POV**

Bella and Emmett walked out of the kitchen together, Emmett looked like his cheerful old self and Bella looked a little distraught. I still wasn't sure what to do with Bella, she was beautiful and any man would be lucky enough to have her, I wish we would be able to work things out and live a semi normal life.

I heard the front door slam and everybody in the living looked shocked. I went to see what was going on and when I saw Bella in the front door looking rather angry. I went by her side immediately, I needed to know what was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her, she seemed to lost in her thoughts and she shook her head and turned her attention to me.

"Nothing, come on let's go eat." I looked at her warily and she walked off with the pizzas. That was odd, I shrugged it off and followed her. We all chatted about random stuff and the night was actually a pretty good one.

"So Bella, is Newton still after you?" Alice asked her, who was 'Newton'. Bella sighed before answering Alice's question.

"Yeah; he's a pain." Bella said. I needed to know who this person was, I felt yet again the jealousy coming back to me.

The rest of the night went without a blur, everyone left around nine and Bella went into the bathroom to shower, I could hear her humming something in the bathroom. I decided to go to my secret hide out. Which happened to be the basement. Down in the basement I had a piano, I have been neglecting it in the past month.

I let my fingers play around with the ivories, experimenting on a new piece. I was so absorbed in playing that I didn't hear anybody come inside. It was dark I guess that's how I see everything right now. I had in mind a lullaby but, I'm not sure if it could be one.

"That was amazing," Bella said, I turned around and she was right behind me. I smiled at her and patted the seat next to me. She reluctantly sat next to the seat, I played another composition for her. It was my aunt Esme's favorite song. It was a softer melody and peaceful. Bella seemed in awe, her beatiful face had some sort of emotion, I couldn't exactly pin point what though.

This was the first time that we have actually acted like a normal married couple. I smiled at the thought.

"I didn't know you played." Bella said, I smiled crookedly at her.

"I use to play a lot when I was younger, I rarely play now." I told her.

"I always wanted to play." She sighed.

"Do you want to learn?" I asked her. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I wish, but I've tried before I never could learn."

The next question that came out of my mouth I'm sure nobody would expect. I sighed and I looked at her chocolate eyes. I didn't want a divorce, I was going to make this marriage work out between Bella and I.

**B POV**

I was exauhsted, today was a rough day. I decided to take a nice shower and calm myself down. I used my favorite fressia body wash and relaxed. After I was done with that I used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. My hair felt soft and smooth after that, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I put on some blue striped shorts and a blue cami and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was no where in sight, I heard a piano playing somewhere close though. I didn't know where, I followed the sound of the music and came across a door in the kitchen.

That was strange I never knew this door existed. I opened it and the music started coming louder, it was such a gorgeous sound. I saw a piano down the stairs but, I didn't see anybody. I went down the stairs carefully and once I made it down there I saw that it was Edward down here. He turned around slowly and smiled at me, he patted the seat and I went and sat there. We talked for a while after he played another composition, just as beatiful as the one before.

Edward sighed and looked at me.

"Bella, do you want to move out of this apartment?" I was shocked, was he kicking me out? He must of saw my shocked expression.

"I mean get house, this apartment." He looked at me apolegitcally. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah, that would be good." I smiled, it was true this apartment was small for us.

"Well, I know a couple houses you might like, I worked on some."

"Yeah, how about tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Okay, I'll drop you off at work tomorrow, I'm off and I'll pick you off. Does that work?"

"It's perfect." I smiled, I was actually excited to go house hunting.

"Well I'm going to bed, night." I told him and walked off. I made my bed on the couch and turned off the lights.

**E POV**

Bella decided to go to bed after that and I was left alone in the basement. I knew the perfect house, I knew Bella would love the house. I couldn't wait, I designed the house. I walked up the stairs, I saw Bella's sleeping form on the couch. I always felt guilty seeing her sleeping on the couch, I should be the one on the couch not her.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, the moonlit night contrasted on her skin and made her skin look luscious. I wanted to trail my lips up and down her collar. What was I thinking? I shook my head. I was about to walk away when I heard my name.

"Edward." It was Bella. Her voice sounded softer than usual.

"Yes?" I looked at her face but she was sleeping. Does she sleep talk?

"Edward." Bella said again, I smiled to myself she was dreaming about me.

I walked into my room and I'm sure I had a huge smile plastered on my face. Tomorrow was going to be twice as better.

I stripped down to my boxers and pulled the comforter to me and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up yet again to Bella's voice, I could get use to this though. She was singing to I can't stay away by The Veronicas.

_I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn_

_Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
_

Those lyrics rung loud in my ears, they were so true. Bella was a like a drug, and I'm addicted. I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella." I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. Someone was in a good mood. I've just noticed that Bella had the most beatiful smile, I've ever seen. It lit up the whole room.

"Good morning." She went back to singing and dancing around the kitchen. She looked so cute when she did that. Woah, what was I thinking? I knew I liked Bella, but this sounded like something I have never before felt in my life.

**AN: I used Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell although I prefer The river flows in you by Yiruma but it isn't dark, and Esme's song would be Kiss the Rain by Yiruma.**

**Review! I will try to update next when I have 61 reviews okay.**

**I love you! **

**--BeWithouYou9**


	6. Eet

**Ch.6-Eet**

**B POV**

After I made Edward and I some coffee I got my laptop out and started checking my e-mails. My mother Renee would stay in contact with me like that, she said it made her feel young again. When I looked at my e-mails I had none from Renee. That was strange she would usually write back quickly.

I missed my crazy mother and my calm father, Charlie. He was the chief of police in a tiny town named Forks. I had a younger sister too, her name was Samantha. We called her Sam though, she was 17. She was just like Renee, full of ideas.

I closed my laptop and decided I would call Renee later tonight if she didn't reply back by then.

I finished my coffee and made my way to Edward's room to get my clothes for the day. I put on a plaid red and black buffalo blouse and a black pleated pencil skirt. I slid on my black flats that had silver zipper detail, I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't look that bad. I put my hair in a pony tail and grabbed my black tote bag and walked out of the room. I sat in the living room waiting for Edward to finish getting ready.

Edward walked out a while after I did and was wearing a white muscle shirt and black mesh shorts. I tried to ply my eyes away from his toned chiseled chest. I made sure I wasn't drooling over the sight in front of me. He had a gym bag on shoulder.

"You're going to the gym?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I haven't gone in a while." He told me, he smiled at me and I got up and walked towards the front door.

He opened the door for me and I got out and waited for him to lead the way to the Volvo. We went downstairs and went to the parking lot behind the apartments. We started walking to the Volvo, once we made it there Edward opened the passenger door for me. I blushed at the gesture, I told him thanks and he kept on staring at me. I thought maybe something was on my face.

"You look beautiful today Bella." He told me. I'm sure I was cherry red by now.

"Thanks." He closed my door and walked to the drivers seat. He turned the engine on and I started fiddling with the radio. I finally found a song I liked and started singing along to the lyrics.

It was 'Eet' by Regina Spektor, the lyrics reminded me so much about my life. I always had interpreted the lyrics of how things can change quickly in your life. My life had changed drasticaly in the past month, I am now married to Edward Masen, we are going to buy our first house together, and then there is the thing that happened with Nate.

"Bella have I told you, you have a gorgeous voice." Edward told me, that took me out of all my thoughts.

"No." I'm sure I was blushing yet again. He flashed me that famous crooked smile I have grown to love, I felt my insides melt at the site. Wait, what was I thinking? Love? Ha, Bella Swa- urr Masen does not fall in love anymore...

We finally pulled up to the WCA, I was about to open the door when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Edward.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked me.

"At 3:30. Can we go the apartment first so I could get changed out of my work clothes?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you at 3:30. Bye Bella." He told me.

"Bye Edward." I told him and closed the door. I waved and started making my way toward the English building.

I got my key out of room and opened the door. The bell rang soon enough and students started swarming into the seats. We started discussing class assignments and other things we would be doing in my class.

The day was just a big blur, I started getting worried that I didn't get a reply from Renee yet. I checked my e-mail constantly and there was never a message from her.

Finally, the last bell rang and I got all my stuff packed, I grabbed my bag and closed the door. I saw Edward's Volvo parked where it was this morning. I made my way to the car, when I felt someone grab my elbow. I looked to see who's hand it was and it was no other than Mike Newton. I couldn't go a day without him bothering me.

"Mike let me go." I told him.

"I got to talk to you Bella." He told me.

**E POV  
**

I dropped Bella off and started driving to the gym, the seat beside me felt empty. I needed Bella right beside me, I put radio on and I longed to hear Bella's voice singing the lyrics to this song. Wow, I was pathetic. I pulled up to the gym, I grabbed my gym bag and went inside. I flashed my membership card at the receptionist in front and went to the weights.

I was doing some weights, I felt like somebody was staring at me. I put the weights down gently and looked to see who it was. I stifled a disgusted sigh, it was no other than Lauren Mallory. She was the reason why I rarely came to the gym. I always tried to let her down as easy as I could, but it was like she couldn't take the hint that I didn't like her.

"Eddie." Her nasally voice said. I cringed when I heard her call me that.  
"Lauren." I replied coldly. She came and sat next to me. She was talking to me about something that happened at work. I honestly didn't care about her or what goes on in her life.  
"Lauren, I got to go." I told her, I was still lifting weights, tuning out whatever she was saying.

"Oh but we just started talking." She told me.

"Yeah, I have to go though." She frowned.

"Okay, well call me and we can go on a date." She tried smiling seductively at me but failed.

"I'm married Lauren." I told her.

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She told me, I gaped at her. Was she being serious?

"No Lauren. Bye." I gritted my teeth when I said that. I grabbed my gym bag and made my way out to my Volvo. I didn't turn back to look at Lauren's reaction. I turned on the engine to my Volvo and made my way to the apartment.

I finally made it to the apartment and got my key to get inside. Once I was inside I dropped my gym bag by the door and closed the door and grabbed clothes and took a shower. After, I was finished with the shower I noticed it was lunch time, I made myself some lunch and watched t.v. to kill some time.

When it was 3:15 I went back to the Volvo to go and pick up Bella. I made it to the school a few minutes before she would be out. I finally spotted Bella and she was making her way to the Volvo. I got out of the Volvo to open her door when some blond guy stopped her.

She looked angry and he wouldn't let her go, once again I felt jeolousy coursing through my veins. I marched my way over to where Bella was.

Bella was telling him to let her go and he wouldn't let go of her.

"Didn't you hear her let her go." I yelled him. He looked shocked at first and started laughing at me. Who did this guy think he was?

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm her husband, now let my wife go." I told him again. He did as I told him and he dejectedly walked away.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled at me. I put an arm around her waist and walked her to the Volvo. I opened the door and she got in, I closed the door and made my way to the drivers seat. I remembered Bella wanted to stop by the apartment right after I picked her up, so I drove back to the apartment.

We walked in and Bella was still quiet. Bella went inside my room and I waited in the living room for her to get out. She walked out of the room and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She had on a striped shirt with a big red lips in the middle, she had on light washed skinny crops on and black flips flops on. She had her black purse and her hair was up.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked her, she nodded. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

I drove back towards the school Bella works at a drove to a new neighborhood by it. This was the house, I had designed and I knew Bella would love it immediately, it truly was a beautiful house.

I pulled over to the house and saw Bella's face. It was full of surprise and happiness.

**AN: I am going to update this story at least every weekend if I can. I really want to get to the better chapters in this story:) Although I like all the chapters so far, but I think after this chapter they are going to get even better! :D**

**Let's go for 12 Reviews? :) Please.**


	7. When Sam calls

**Ch.7- When Sam calls**

Edward and I drove in comfortable silence, we pulled over to a house that was about a couple blocks from ECA. I looked up towards the house in front of us and it was gorgeous. There was a black gate surrounding the house, it was a two story house and it was beautiful with the cream color scheme and wonderful landscaping. I was in full out shock, I loved this house.

Edward smiled crookedly at me and went to open my door, once he was by my side and I was out of the Volvo we made our way to the house. He took out something to open the gate to the house and once it was open he led me towards the house.

The garden was just magnificent with tons of colorful roses and flowers. There was a lot of trees surrounding the house also. Edward got key out of his pocket and opened the door to the house, once I peeked inside the house I knew this house was the one I wanted.

There was chestnut wood flooring and the living room color scheme was a light blue. We walked into the kitchen, the kitchen had marble counter tops, there was a stainless steel stove in the middle of the kitchen and beige color scheme. There was five bedrooms in the house and three bathrooms, the master room had a connected bathroom and a huge walk-in closet.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I love it." I truly did, I wanted this house.

"Edward? Can we get this house." I told him, I was going to beg if he said no.  
"Of course." He chuckled.

I squealed, I squealed just like Alice would if there was huge sale at her favorite store.

Edward called a real estate agent and once they were off the phone, Edward had a breathtaking smile on his face.  
"We can start filing papers in next week." He told me, I was literally jumping up and down. I was turning just like Alice.

"Okay." I told him, we went to the Volvo and started driving to the apartment. When we got to the apartment, I decided it was time to call Renee to see what was up.

"Edward, do you want Chinese?" I asked him, I wasn't really in the mood of cooking.

"Yeah, sounds fine." He hollered from his room. I called the local Chinese restaurant and ordered. I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing Renee's number when I got a text from Sam.

_B, I need you. _

_Call me asap._

_Sam,xx_

That was strange Sam never texted me. I decided it was important and I would just for Renee after she told me what she needed. I dialed Sam's number and waited for her to answer.

"Bella." Sam said through the other line, she seemed upset about something.

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad." She told me.

"What's wrong?" I was starting to get worried, what if something happened to my parents.

"They got in a car crash." I heard her sniffling. I was in a state of shock at that second.

"W-w-when." I stuttered. I was going to stay strong for Sam.

"Last night." That's why Renee wasn't responding to any of my messages.

"How are they, Sam?" I asked her.

"In a coma." She started sobbing. In a coma? No... No... My parents couldn't be in a coma. What about Sam? I dropped the phone. I didn't notice Edward was in the room until he started saying my name.

"Bella, talk to me. What's wrong?" He kept on asking me. I couldn't find my voice to talk. I needed to though, for Sam.

"My parents." That's all I could say. Edward grabbed my phone and started talking to Sam. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up and set me down on the couch. I looked at Edward's face and there was concern written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." I croaked.

"For what?" He asked me.  
"I broke down. Is my sister still on the phone?" I asked him. He nodded his head and passed the phone to me.

"Sam, sorry about that." I told her, I knew I shouldn't have done that. I was supposed to be strong and I ruin it for her.

"It's okay. Are you coming to Forks?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, I'll be there by tomorrow. I'll call Emmett and tell him." I told her, I wasn't going to have Sam be in Forks all by herself. We said our goodbyes and I hung up and called Emmett and told him I was booking the next flight to Seattle.

Emmett reacted similar to how I reacted. I went into the closet and grabbed my closet and started throwning clothes in my duffel bag. I was unsure of how long I was going to be staying in Forks.

I had completly forgotten about Edward, I was thinking way to much. I'm sure I was going to have a mental breakdown if I didn't calm down first.

I had my duffel bag already packed and I was supposed to be at the airport by midnight. I put my duffel bag by the door and stared at the clock.

"Bella, would you care to explain what happened?" Edward asked me, his voice laced with concern.

"My parents are in a coma, and my sister Sam is all alone in Forks." I told him still staring at the clock I was waiting for Emmett to pick me up.

"I'm sorry Bella. I would fly out there with you but I have work."

"It's okay Edward, I understand." I did, I mean I didn't mind his company we've been in good terms lately.

"Call me if something happens though." He told me. I smiled at him, I was going to take him up on that offer.  
"Thanks." I heard pounding at the front door and assumed it was Emmett. I opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing from no other than Emmett.

"Let me down, Em." I said.

"Oh yeah." He let me down and looked at me sheepishly. I smiled at him reassuring no hard feelings. After, that was done. I decided to get down to more serious topics.

"Are we leaving soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah." I turned to Edward unsure if a hug was appropriate. Edward looked at me straight in the eye and I saw something that I couldn't quite pinpoint. I sighed.

Before I could say bye to Edward, I was yet engulfed again by a strange yet comfortable pair of arms. I felt a electrical shock run through my body, I knew it was Edward, I could smell his perfume. His perfume smelled good, and being in his arms felt right. Before I knew it I was being let go and I tried to not show that I was frowning about our hug ending.

"I'll see you soon, Edward." I tried to smile, but for some reason I couldn't. His smile seemed forced also. What was wrong with me? A few weeks ago I would have been happy to leave Edward's side.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I told him once again before grabbing my duffel bag and looking once more at Edward. We both waved at each other and I closed the door and followed Emmett to his Jeep. I got in on the passanger side and we were both quiet to the trip to the airport. I wasn't sure what was awaiting for me at Forks, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be something good.

**E POV**

It kind of sorta upsets me that Bella was leaving. I was going to miss having her around at the house, hearing her voice in the morning.

Something dawned on me, I was falling for Bella. I shook my head, this wasn't right, Bella doesn't have a care for me.

Before I could process what I was doing I hugged Bella tightly, it felt right having Bella in my arms. Like we were connected together like a puzzle. I felt a electrical shock course through my body, it wasn't painful it was surprisingly comforting. I let Bella go and then I knew it was time to say our goodbyes.

Once Bella left, the whole apartment felt empty without Bella prescence. I decided to go and watch some t.v. to kill some time until Bella called.

It was around 3:00 A.M. when I finally got a text from Bella.

_Hey, I just got in Seattle._

_I'll call you tomorrow._

_-Bella:)_

I smiled at her text, I guess I should go to bed. I wanted to text Bella back but I didn't want to seem desperate and make her think I was waiting for her texts or calls.

**B POV**

We arrived to Seattle airport at six am, I texted Edward immediately after Emmett and I landed. Even though I hate to admit I do miss Edward. Emmett and I went to baggage claim and got our duffel bags and we went and rented a car. We got a Jeep that was similar to the one Emmett has. We threw our stuff in the backseat and sped to Forks Hospital.

We made it to Forks at about eight and I decided to call Sam to find out what room Charlie and Renee were at.

She answered her phone quickly.  
"Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy, maybe she was sleeping.

"Hey Sam, Emmett and I just made it to Forks." I told her.

"Oh okay." She sounded more alert after I said that.

"What room is mom and dad in?" I asked her.

"It is room 245 and 246. They're in intensive care."

"Okay. I'll see you there." I hung up after that and Emmett and I pulled into Forks Hospital. I've been here plenty of times, I was always clumsy. Let's just say Forks Hospital was my second home when I lived here.

**AN: In time, everything will make sence trust me, right now all of you might be like WTF? Is she on something, lol no. This has been planned from a very much long time. I know right now this story is pretty slow but it'll improve soon.(:**

**Any mistakes in this chapter please forgive me as I have never been to Washington and I have no clue how long it takes to get to Seattle and Forks. Anyways. I wanted to thank all my reviewers who have reviewed previous chapters and future chapters to come. I love you all! :)**** My birthday is on the September 9, you should review as a early birthday present.(:**

**I will not be updating any of my stories this weekend leaving to California and won't be back until Monday night.**

**I have a link to the house, Bella and Edward are getting and last chapters outfits.**

**--BeWithoutYou9**


	8. Life Support

**Ch.8-Life Support  
**

Emmett and I started walking toward Renee's and Charlie's room. The tense atmosphere around Em and I was horrible, it was like we were walking the walk of shame and we were about to get yelled at about something. We finally reached their rooms and I looked at the dreaded doorknob, like I was going to burn a hole through the door.

Emmett opened the door, we both gasped at the sight upon us. There lied Charlie with wires all over him, it was to much to look at. It pained me to see my father in wired up like this, he was always a strong man. I walked out of the room and sat on a bench across from his room. Renee's room was next to Charlie's, I had yet to find Sam too.

I decided to go in Renee's room, I opened the door painfully slow. Once, the door had finally opened the sight in front of me was just as Charlie's there was tubes and wires all over her helpless body.

I looked to the corner for Sam and easily spotted her, her fiery red hair was almost impossible to miss. Sam had the same big brown Swan eyes, but decided to dye her hair crazy colors to make her seem 'different' from the other Swan family members.

Sam was sleeping on the chair with her arms crossed, I sighed. She has gone through a lot, I walked towards Sam and tapped her shoulder to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, I was met with the familiar pair of brown eyes. She tried to smile at me but, it failed it coming out more like a grimace.

"Sam." I sighed.

"Oh Bella," She said her voice cracking. She got up from her chair and hugged me. I hugged her back, we both started crying in each others' arms. Soon enough, Emmett came walking in the room and we were all hugging each other, crying.

Someone cleared their throat, I looked up to see who it was and it was Dr. Michael Snow.

"Can I speak to Emmett and Bella for a minute?" He asked. We broke apart from our group hug and I looked at Sam.

"I'll be fine by myself." She told us.  
"Okay," I hugged her and told her to call if she needs anything.

Emmett and I followed Dr. Snow to his what I am assuming his office. He opened the door and we followed in sitting in the chairs in front of his office.

"Emmett, Bella, what I'm about to tell you isn't something for the weak-hearted." Emmett and I both nodded. I gulped, hoping it wasn't what I was thinking.

"Your parents were driving south towards Forks when their car traveled off the road and hit another car that was passing by. They were both struck and have been in coma since, they're really isn't much we can do for them and the best you could do is stop their life-support." He said. Emmett and I had to make the decision on wether or not to pull the plug. I was sobbing on Emmett's arm. This was too much to take in, what was Sam going to think?

"We're going to think it through, we'll come back with the answer later." Emmett told Dr. Snow. Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the room. We walked in complete silence not noticing where we were walking.

"I think we should take them off life-support, B." Emmett told me breaking the silence. I looked at him shocked.

"W-w-hy?" I asked confused.

"Because, Bella it isn't right for them to be like a vegetable, I don't want them to suffer." He said his voice sounding so emotional, I could see where he was getting at.

"What about Sam?" I asked him, what were we going to do with Sam, how was she going to react about this.

"She'll get through this, she's a Swan. Besides we can take care of her and she has to see that we're thinking about them." He told me, this was going to be tough on everybody.

We walked in silence back to Sam, I had a feeling Sam wasn't going to take this all that great. When we walked back inside Renee's room, Sam got up from her chair. Her face looked blank at first and then turned into concern.

"B, what's wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head I wasn't going to be the one to break down this news.

Emmett cleared his throat and Sam gave her attention to Emmett.

"Sam, sit down please." Emmett said in a monotone voice. I gulped I sat on the spare chair across the room.

Em and I still had to talk about living arrangements with Sam and I had yet to tell Sam about Edward. This was surely going to be a tough one. Sam and I used to be so close, she always wanted to be my maid of honor when I got married, well that when down the drain when I got married in Vegas.

"Go on." Sam told Emmett warily, she looked at us both suspiciously.

"Mom and Dad... are both on life support..." Emmett said, his voice cracking at times. Emmett was trying to pull it off strong for both Sam and I. Crying silently, tears flooded down my face.

"No, please don't." Sam pleaded. She already guessed what was next.

"Give them a chance to live!" Sam yelled at us, furiously.

"They are only suffering, sweetie." I told her, I started walking up to her, to give her a hug. She shoved me and then started to glare at me when she noticed something on my hands.

"What is that Bella?" She asked me pointing at my hand, accusingly.

**E POV**

Going to bed was tough knowing I wasn't going to see Bella in the morning. That was something I was definitely not looking forward to.

I woke up the next morning, or shall I say that same day around noon. I had woke up from the most greatest dream ever, Bella starring in it, she looked as beautiful as always.

I got out of my bed lazily walking to the living room and sat in front of the couch to think what I was going to do today.

My mind went blank and I decided to call Jasper for some 'guy time'. He agreed reluctantly saying Alice was going to go shopping with Rose.

I got dressed in a black polo and dark wash jeans and drove to the bowling alley where Jazz and I were going to meet up.

I got a text on the way there, thinking it was Bella I pulled out my phone. It wasn't it was Alice, she was asking me, if I've heard anything from Bella.

I texted her back saying I've heard nothing. I made it to the bowling alley just as Jasper was pulling in.

"Hey man," Jasper said.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Nothing man, let's go bowl." He said, patting my back. I walked in the bowling alley when I got out another text, I hoped it wasn't from Alice. I took out my phone frantically, my whole face lighting up when I saw who it was from.

_We're turning off my parents life support.. I'll be home in a week.._

_-Bella._

I was stunned, I couldn't imaging the pain Bella is going through. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt the need to be there with Bella and not be here in San Diego. I didn't feel like bowling anymore, Jasper quirked his eyebrow at me. I gave him my cell phone and showed him what it was.

**AN: Personally, I'm not too fond of this chapter. But, a chapter nonetheless. **

**Please Review. It brightens my day and assures me that somebody is still interested in my stories.**

**I am working on updating my other stories sometimes this week, though I do have school and other things going on at the moment. **

**It will get better by next chapter or so:) Bear with me on this.**

**I'm looking for a beta for all my stories, anybody willing? PM me or leave it in a review.  
**

**Love you!  
**

**--BeWithoutYou9**


	9. Homecoming

**Ch.9-Homecoming**

**E POV**

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know what to do, man." I told him honestly. I didn't know if it was prudent of me to go and be with Bella when her sister still didn't know about me.

"Why don't you text Bella back and be a good husband to her first for starters." Jasper told me. I nodded and did as what I was told. I didn't get a reply back immediately, Jasper and I decided to go back to my apartment to see a basketball game for a while.

I waited for Bella's text throughout the whole game and I never got a reply back, I wasn't sure if I should call her. I think Jasper thought what I was thinking because he told me I should call her if she doesn't reply in an hour.

Jasper left right after the game, and I decided I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's phone number.

I got an answer almost immediately.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hey Bella." I told her. Yeah, real smooth, I thought.

"Oh hey, Edward." She said nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Sam found out about us." She stated, although I felt something else was off that it wasn't the fact that Sam found about us that is bothering her.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked her, I could hear her sigh.

"Edward, is it okay if Sam comes and live with us?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's fine." I told her, I just wasn't sure how we were all going to fit in this tiny apartment.

"Also, there's something else. Sam is just going to be living with us temporarily unless you want to adopt her.." She whispered, I almost didn't catch what she said.

"Adopt her?" I asked, unsure if she was asking me to adopt her sister.

"Yeah, because Emmett and I are both her legal guardians but, Sam said she would prefer to live with us." Bella said, sounding nervous.

"Bella, of course, I'll adopt her." How could I say no to an angel like Bella? I thought to myself.

"Thank you so much." Bella said as she sighed in relief.

"No problem, so you'll be back next week with her?" I asked, this house was getting lonelier by the minute.

"It'll probably be earlier than that.. we pulled the plug a while.." Bella said while her voice cracked slightly, I could hear her sniffling in the background and my heart broke every time I heard her like that.

I stayed on the phone with her for hours, just comforting her and every time her voice cracked or she stuttered my hand twitched to grab my car keys and get the next flight to Washington. Bella eventually fell asleep on the phone, and I wished her good night before hanging up.

I went into the study and started packing some things out of the room, I grabbed books and put them inside boxes. Even though, Bella and I were getting the house, Sam would need to sleep somewhere, I decided to make the study her bedroom for the time being.

After I cleaned out the study I went to my bedroom and fell asleep. I was again being taunted by the dream I had weeks ago, it was of Bella and I in the hospital, Bella was holding a baby in her arms. I woke up in cold sweat wishing it would come true.

* * *

My schedule since Bella left was, wake up, make breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner, and go to bed. It was like that every single day except today. Today, Bella was finally flying back to San Diego.

Today, I was going to meet Sam, Bella told me Sam was different from the average teenager. I cleaned the entire apartment, after I was done cleaning it I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and drove to the airport. I had agreed that I would pick Bella and Sam from the airport, I fidgeted with the radio stations for a while. I finally found a classical music station and listened to that the whole way there.

Bella had told me that Sam wasn't exactly to happy about our marriage but, that she would try to get along with me as best as possible.

Although Sam didn't know that Bella and I had gotten married through a dare, we both decided it would be best that we act like a happily married couple. That was going to be a piece a cake, I thought.

When I arrived at the airport I waited at Panda Express since I told Bella I would wait for her there.

**B POV**

Sam and I were getting an early flight back to San Diego, I had to go back to work this coming week and Sam needed to go back to school so she wouldn't be distracted with the death of Charlie and Renee.

It pained me to think of Charlie and Renee but, they were off in a better place now. I just didn't know how Sam was taking it in, she was more distant now in days especially with the news that Edward and I were married.

During the flight, Sam blasted the music on her iPod silencing any attempt I had of starting a conversation with her. I sighed at how difficult she was being, I mean this was probably tougher for her, she had lost her friends in Forks, mom and dad, and her boyfriend, Aaron.

I told her the night before that she would love San Diego, Edward and I were getting a house and she would be able to paint her room whatever color she felt like painting it.

I sighed I decided I would talk to her about it when we get to the apartment. I leaned my head in and took a nice little nap.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake, I opened my eyes to see that it was Sam that was waking me up.

"What's up?" I said tiredly.

"The plane landed two minutes ago." She said, slightly annoyed. I got up and flattened my hair as much as possible.

"Since when do you care how you look?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders, I think it happened when I started hanging around Alice.

We got off the plane together and went to get our luggage, throughout our whole walk together I could sense the tension between us.

Once we had grabbed our luggage, we walked to Panda Express where I had agreed for Edward to meet us at. I still couldn't believe Edward was willing to adopt Sam, it was possibly the most nicest thing he's ever done to me. Edward and I have been in pretty good terms lately, and I hoped it would stay like that.

As Sam and I walked closer to Panda Express I saw Edward more clearly, my heart started beating erratically of the thought of finally being close to him.

"Which one is Edward?" Sam asked me.

"The one with the bronze hair." I said without turning around to answer her, I couldn't keep my eyes off him and I almost had a feeling I would trip or run into somebody if I didn't stop.

"Wow, he's a stud." Sam giggled.

"Yeah, he is." I said smiling brightly. Sure, Edward and I didn't love each other or were the ideal married couple, but he was good looking.

Sam and I were now approaching Edward and, he started walking towards us smiling his crooked smiled I loved.

And then the unavoidable happened, I tripped over my own two feet. As I was making my way face first towards the ground I felt a strong pair of arms wrap their arms around my waist. I felt the heat rise up on my cheeks knowing to well who's arm were wrapped around my waist.

"Be more careful next time, love." Edward said while whispering into my ear, I knew at that moment my face was tomato red from him calling me love and whispering into my ear.

Sam cleared her throat to get the attention focused on her. I looked at her and Edward and opened my mouth to speak.

"Edward, this is Sam." I told him.

"Sam, this is Edward." I said, introducing them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sam." Edward said smiling at her crookedly.

Sam smiled back at him, and we walked to the car. Sam was quiet the whole way there listening to music. I turned to Edward and asked him how the plans were going with the house. He told me everything was going well and we would be able to move in soon.

Edward and I walked out of the airport holding each others hand, and well, it felt natural like my hand was made to be held by his.

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going to try, but I'm not making any promises. On the other hand, I have another story posted on my profile called The Way I Loved You, it's co-authored by MyMan'sColdDeadandBronzeHaired. Check it out(:**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	10. Changes

**Ch 9-Changes  
**

**B POV**

Today, is the two week anniversary of Charlie and Renee's death. My heart still sunk at the thought of my parents, but I knew they were in a better place. Sam would constantly glare at me, sometimes I didn't know for what. She seemed mad about my marriage with Edward, mom and dad, and the move. Sometimes I truly worried about her, she hardly talked to me and each day she grew more and more distant. I sighed, I would bring up the issues with Sam to Emmett later.

I got out of bed unwillingly and begun to make breakfast. I walked past Sam's room and it was shut. I knew that this was typical teenager behavior, but this was becoming too much. I knocked on her door to wake her up for school.

"What?" Sam shouted from the other side of the room.

"Time to get up for school, breakfast will be ready in fifteen." I told her, hoping that she would open the door.

"Okay." Sam said. I stood there waiting, but she never came out. I sighed and made my way towards the kitchen.

As I was making the waffles, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I thought that it might be Sam, I turned around hopeful only to be met with Edward. I smiled at him and returned back to breakfast.  
"Good morning, Edward." I said with not much emotion in my voice. That's how its been in the apartment for the past two weeks. I was no longer in the mood for joking around.

"Good morning, Bella." He said and then walked in front of me. We gazed into each others eyes, and it felt like we had a connection. I smiled at him slightly and he smiled back as well.

**E POV**

I was, again, dreaming of Bella and I being at the hospital with our child. This was a constant dream, if I didn't dream about it, my day just didn't feel right. I felt someone stir right beside me, I figured it was Bella getting up to make breakfast.

Ever since Bella came back from Forks, she hasn't been the same. It's not that Sam was living with us, it was that she didn't sing anymore when making breakfast. I missed that Bella, the one that sung just as beautiful as the birds.

I got up and made my way towards the kitchen. As I walked passed Sam's room, I could hear her music blaring inside of it. I didn't mind her playing her music loudly, but Bella disagreed with me. Because of Sam's loud music, Sam's sense of style, our sudden marriage, and Sam being forced to move away from her friends and boyfriend, Bella and Sam constantly fought. I didn't blame Sam though, in fact, I defended her actions, maybe not in front of Bella, but Sam is a teenager, a grieving teenager at that

I continued making my way towards the kitchen, and there in all her beautiful glory was Bella cooking. She turned around and greeted me with her chocolate eyes and said Good Morning. I returned the gesture back and I made my way in front of the stove to chat with her for a while. She stared at me intensely with her eyes, I felt this wonderful emotion inside of me when she looked at me. She sent me one of her breathtaking smiles back and I returned her a smile.

We began talking about the new house, we were planning on moving our stuff in this weekend. I was excited for the move and I could tell Bella was also. Bella was talking about painting the interior of the house an evergreen so that it would match the beige carpeting. We were arranging plans when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and there stood Sam standing awkwardly at the edge of the table.

"Good morning Sam." I said and smiled at her welcoming her to the kitchen.

"Good morning." She told me. I hardly spoke to her, but I figured that this whole situation must be awkward for her. She sat on a chair and pulled out her phone and started texting.

Bella sighed and brought her a plate with waffles and bacon. Sam thanked her and began eating. The kitchen had an awkward vibe, so I decided to break the silence.

"So Sam, what color do you want your room to be?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation with her.

"Uhm, a turquoise or a red would be nice." She told me in between bites.

"Alright, I'll go buy the paint later today." I said before continuing. "You and Bella can come over after school, and we can all paint together, if you like." I suggested. Maybe this would give us all the bonding time we need.

"Sure, why not." Sam said, in the corner of my eye I could see Bella smiling at me.

**AN: So yeah, this is probably the shortest chapter I have written for this story, but I kind of have a writers block going on. I am trying to snap out of it, so bare with me. I know what I want to do with this story, I just can't seem to put it down into words. So, love it, hate it? Let me know. :D **

**P.S. I have a picture of Sam on my page, just in case your curious of how I picture her looking. :P  
**


End file.
